


Come Alive

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As much as she'd enjoyed every single thing that had taken place between them last night, she couldn't help being concerned about what the morning would bring despite them both saying they didn't regret what had happened. Judging by how well things were currently, it would seem she'd worried needlessly because there was little to no awkwardness which, while somewhat surprising, was a huge relief considering how closely they had to work together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my (also **Adult Rated** ) fic “[Unexpected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004577)” so it would probably help to read that first. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> My muse's shameless need for some fluff made me write this! ;)
> 
> * * *

Skye sighed happily as she sat on the counter beside the stove in Ward's kitchen nibbling on chocolate chips while watching him flip pancakes. She loved seeing him doing something so mundane and domesticated... especially since he was doing it wearing only a pair of charcoal grey boxer briefs. His hair was mussed – a result of having just gotten out of bed combined with the way she'd threaded her fingers through it while in the throes of passion – and he hadn't yet shaved so he looked gorgeously disheveled. 

To be honest, the situation felt a little surreal. As much as she'd enjoyed every single thing that had taken place between them last night, she couldn't help being concerned about what the morning would bring despite them both saying they didn't regret what had happened. Judging by how well things were currently, it would seem she'd worried needlessly because there was little to no awkwardness which, while somewhat surprising, was a huge relief considering how closely they had to work together. 

“You didn't have to cook for me, you know,” she told him, rubbing her leg against his thigh. “We could've just eaten last night's leftover pizza.”

“I wanted to,” Ward replied. Hesitating for a split-second, he leaned into her and pressed a quick kiss onto her lips before retreating and then sliding the pancakes from the iron skillet onto a serving plate. 

Smiling at him, she jumped down from the counter and took the plate from him, her free hand giving his wrist a gentle squeeze. Heading towards the small round table in the corner of the room which she'd already set with flatware and cutlery, she placed their breakfast in the center before going back so she could grab the glass decanter from the coffee-maker to fill up their mugs. 

Skye felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed the intense way her SO was looking at her as he leaned against the counter. “What?” 

“Just admiring the way you look wearing my clothes.” Walking over to where she stood clad in one of his old worn T-shirts which hit her at mid-thigh, Ward crossed his arms behind her back and pulled her in flush against him. 

“You can have it back, if you like,” she teased, resting her palms on his biceps. 

“Oh, I do like and I'll definitely be taking it back after breakfast,” he told her. Ducking his head, he kissed her hotly, his tongue slipping between her lips the second she parted them for him. 

Skye moaned when Ward broke the kiss and led her over to the table but she couldn't help smiling when he pulled a chair out for her. She couldn't remember anyone ever having done that for her. “Thanks,” she whispered. Taking a seat, she watched as he retrieved the jug of coffee she'd forgotten about thanks to his dizzying kisses and poured some into her mug before filling up his own. 

Adding a spoonful of sugar, she stirred it in before taking a careful sip of the hot beverage. The caffeine gave her senses a much needed jolt and she instantly felt more awake. She smiled gratefully at Ward when he placed two pancakes onto her plate and then did the same to his own. Picking up the bottle of maple syrup, she poured some onto her breakfast before passing it to him and then tucking in. “Mm, these are really good,” she stated after she had swallowed the first bite. 

“You can't really go wrong with pancakes.”

She laughed. “You should've met Sister Theresa from St Agnes'. Her pancakes could've been used to play Frisbee with.”

Ward smiled. “Can you cook?”

“I can bake,” she told him. “One of the other nuns, Sister Margaret, kind of took me under her wing and she taught me how to bake brownies and cookies. Most of them would be used for bake sales but she'd always sneak me something.”

He nodded, not knowing how to respond. “When we have any time off you can always use this place if you want to bake anything,” he finally said, surprising himself. “If you want to, I mean.”

“I-I'd like that,” Skye said, smiling shyly at him. “Thank you.”

They continued eating, sharing glances and keeping the chatter light but the second Ward had finished eating and set down his fork, Skye was out of her seat and forcing him to pull his chair out so she could straddle his lap which he seemed only too happy to do. Her lips covered his, tasting the sweet stickiness of the maple syrup they had both consumed while her hands roamed all over his bare back and torso, silently mapping each scar that marred his skin. 

“Skye...”

“I thought you wanted your T-shirt back,” she flirted, nuzzling her lips along his jaw-line as she kissed her way to his ear. “I know I want you to take it back.”

At her request, Ward slowly slid the garment up her body and he smirked at her eagerness when she raised her arms to aid him. As soon as it had cleared her head, he tossed it onto the floor and then cupped her face between his palms and drew her in close for a kiss. “Bed?” he suggested.

“Uh huh,” she mumbled in between kisses, her hips gyrating against him. God, he felt so good, she thought to herself. There was something about seeing this other side to him... a softer side... that made her insides melt. 

Banding his arms around her, Ward surged to his feet, growling into her mouth as she locked her legs around his waist. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, smirking. Her inner thighs squeezed him harder as she rocked herself against his erection as he carried her back to his bedroom. She was so wet she could feel it seeping into the fabric of his underwear. 

“Just fine,” he gritted between clenched teeth which made her laugh. He couldn't help smiling at the sound. “I like hearing you laugh.”

“Ditto,” she said, trailing her fingers across the back of his neck. “I also like seeing you smile. You don't do it nearly enough.”

Laying her down on the rumpled bedding, Ward leaned over her and brushed his nose against hers. “There's not really a lot to smile about in this job.”

“I know.” Cupping the back of his head, Skye encouraged him to close the short gap and she moaned happily in the back of her throat as her nipples rubbed against his pecs. As the kiss intensified, she began tugging at the waistband of his underwear and, without drawing back from one another, they removed the only barrier between them. When he reached over to open up the drawer of his nightstand to grab a condom, she peppered his chest and stomach with butterfly kisses and she smiled at the fluttering she felt beneath his skin. 

She watched raptly as he sheathed himself in the thin latex and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip when he slid the underside of his cock along her cleft. Bringing her legs up high, she crossed her ankles so that the heels of her feet rested just above his ass. 

Heat and electricity crackled all around them and she kept her eyes open as Ward's face drew closer to hers. 

Lacing their fingers together, he rested their joined hands on the pillow beside Skye's head and he swallowed her loud gasp when he finally entered her. 

Her free hand curled into his shoulder blade, her nails leaving behind crescent moons. “Please...” she begged when he still hadn't moved. Writhing beneath him in an attempt to urge him on, she mewled happily when he complied with her unspoken request. 

Cupping her breasts together, his tongue moved between her nipples, suckling the sensitive little nubs of flesh in turn as he slid in and out of the tight clutch of her body at a tortuously slow pace. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Skye panted, her fingers combing through Ward's damp hair. His lips were pressed against the base of her throat and she felt rather than heard his subsequent chuckle. 

“There's nothing wrong with taking it slow,” he told her, grazing her jaw with blunt teeth. 

Capturing his mouth, she kissed him hungrily, her palms sliding over and around his hips to cup his ass and push him further into the cradle of her body. “I know but since we kind of took it slow last night, I figured we could maybe try hard and fast this morning.”

He swallowed thickly. “I, uh... have no objection to that,” he finally replied. 

“I had a feeling you might say that,” she teased, giving his bottom lip a sharp nip, before rolling him over onto his back so she could take the lead and demonstrate just what she had in mind.

* * * * *

“We've only got a couple of hours before we're due back on the Bus,” Ward told her, his thumb rubbing up and down her upper arm.

“I know.”

“Do you want to arrive before or after me?”

Skye wished they could arrive together but she knew it would raise questions neither of them would want to answer. “After. Let's face it, you're such a boy scout it'd probably be suspicious if you turned up late.”

“Is that so?” he teased, pressing his finger into her side which made her squirm against him. 

“Hey! I'm just calling it like I see it.” Glancing up at him, she playfully poked her tongue out at him before resting her head back on his chest. 

Ward savored the feel of her lying in his arms before he spoke again. “We'd better make a move soon.”

“Hmm,” she mused, “especially since I'm in danger of falling asleep on you.”

He could relate. It would be so easy to close his eyes and succumb to the inviting pull of sleep. “How 'bout you take a nap while I shower?” he suggested.

“Or we could shower together...” Rolling onto her front, she crawled up his body until her lips hovered over his. “That'd save us some time.”

Crossing his wrists, he rested his hands in the small of her back. “Somehow I doubt that. I think we'd end up losing all track of time and both end up being late back on the Bus.”

Skye gave him a look of mock-outrage. “You have a dirty mind, Agent Ward. I was merely talking about us saving time and, of course, conserving water.”

“Uh huh,” he laughed. Raising his head up off the pillow, he brushed his lips against hers; smiling when she refused to release him when he went to lay back down. Her mouth was hot and insistent as she kissed him and he soon threw himself back into the maelstrom. 

“We really need to get moving,” he told her in between kisses. 

“I know,” she mumbled, still not releasing him. 

Tangling his fingers in her long tresses, he sighed. “Coulson's going to kill us both.”

Skye's only response was to laugh as she kissed her way down his torso.

* * * * *

His bag slung over his shoulder, Ward hurried up the ramp of the plane and hoped he didn't look as disheveled as he felt.

“You're late.”

He inwardly groaned when he heard Coulson's familiar voice and then saw the older agent descending the stairs. “I know, I'm sorry. I, uh, got stuck in traffic and I—”

“You should've probably left earlier, huh?” Skye remarked, interrupting him as she leaned over the rail so she could look down at him. “I was sure if anyone would be late it'd be me.”

“I'll admit, I thought that, too,” Coulson chimed in with a half-smile on his face before he walked away. “Wheels up in five so get buckled in.”

“Yes, sir,” Ward called out. Climbing the stairs, he followed Skye towards where their bunks were located so he could dump his bag before getting settled in for the flight to wherever they were headed off to next. Making sure no one else was in earshot, he quietly asked, “How the hell did you get here so fast when you left after me?”

“A girl's got to have some secrets.” Walking backwards away from him, she flashed him a smirk. “So, you up for a game of Battleship?”

He shook his head as he tried but failed to bite back a smile of his own. “Sure. You know I'm going to get my own back on you, right?”

“Bring it on, Agent Ward,” she said, her smirk deepening. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she turned and left to retrieve the board game.

Things between them had just gotten even more interesting. 

_Fin_


End file.
